Backpack
by LoZfanchick
Summary: NARUSASU! Sasuke and NAruto get interuptted by Sakura, they shrink then get carried away by Sakura. what happens in  the end, you'll have to read it in order to find out XD. SEX!
1. Chapter 1

OMG i hate this piece of crap, i shouldn't have put it up here. but whatever. this is NOT my best work!

narusasu ( i dont care sasunaru, narusasu as long as they're together.)

i own nothing, again darn!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Naruto I said not here!"

"But you looked so sexy toady and I can't wait anymore!" Naruto complained pinning his boyfriend up against the wall of his apartment.

"Naru- ah mmm."

"It feels good doesn't it Sasuke?" Naruto asked raising his head and ceasing his sucking action. Sasuke glared at Naruto who only smiled broadly then continued to prowl Sasuke's neck sucking every so often.

"Naru..oh..tha..that… feels…so..good…ah" Sasuke squeezed out, eyes filling with lust.

Foot steps were heard in the distance but Naruto was to preoccupied to notice, Sasuke though did hear them. "Naruto?"

"mmm" Naruto mumbled making Sasuke's neck vibrate.

"I…I hear..foot…footsteps." He said running out of breath. Naruto stopped and listened for any noise. He let his hands slid down to Sasuke's hips. There were no footsteps but then the handle on Naruto's door started to turn.

Naruto and Sasuke's eye's went wide, _Crap!_ Sasuke quickly made a few hand signs.

Then Sasuke grabbed Naruto's shirt and jumped up and into this yellow thing. Sakura opened the door and walked in "Naruto you here?" She called, no answer.

She shrugged, and then searched the floor for the backpack Naruto was lending her. "I'm just going to take this then, alright?" She yelled out then exited the apartment.

Naruto was currently sitting on a button, glaring at his raven haired lover. Sasuke was sitting on a leather strap and just looking around. "Sasuke? You didn't pull us into a yellow backpack did you?" Naruto asked quietly.

Sasuke looked at him. "I don't know I saw an opening and jumped into it. Now let me guess we're in the backpack that Sakura's carrying." Naruto nodded looking down at the button he was on.

"You baka, if you knew Sakura was coming over why'd you try to start something you knew you wouldn't be able to finish!" Sasuke was shouting right in Naruto's face.

Naruto shot up standing eye level with Sasuke. "What about you?! You didn't have to jump into the backpack why didn't you just drag us behind a pillow or something?!"

Sakura thought she heard Naruto and Sasuke bickering, so she whirled around trying to spot them, not seeing them she shrugged and continued with her walk. _I must be loosing it or I've just gotten so use to hearing them fight that now its stuck in my head._ she sighed.

Her inner self punched the air "That dobe Naruto always fighting with my precious Sasuke-kun. Cha!"

Sasuke and Naruto were tumbling everywhere. Finally Sasuke grabbed a hold of Naruto's jacket and clung to him, Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke and they rolled around the backpack holding onto each other.

Finally they stopped and Sasuke released Naruto, who did the same thing shortly after. They sat there for a couple seconds. Then Naruto spoke up. "What was she doing up there?"

Sasuke shook his head. "Probable running or something." Sasuke was thinking of how they could get out of this. "Ok when Sakura stops we climb out of the back pack run away a little then I'll reverse the jutsu. Got it?" Sasuke turned to Naruto but found that he wasn't were he had been sitting a awhile ago.

Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist from the behind. He nodded a 'yes' into Sasuke's neck before he began to kiss Sasuke's neck. "Dobe what are you doing?"

Naruto didn't respond, instead all he did was start to suck at Sasuke's neck. Sasuke moaned as Naruto sucked harder leaving a mark. Naruto then turned Sasuke around and started to take off his shirt. Sasuke quickly discarded Naruto's jacket and shirt. He took his time with Naruto's pants.

Naruto and him locked there lips and started a fierce tongue war. Sasuke played with Naruto's pants pulling at the hems but then sticking his hands down Naruto's pants and rubbing his unexposed flesh. Naruto couldn't take it, he stripped himself of his pants and Sasuke of his.

They lay on what might be a shuriken holder naked. Naruto grinded his and Sasuke's pelvis's together creating more and more friction. Sasuke broke there kiss and flipped Naruto so that he would be on top and Naruto on bottom. He crawled down and then gazed at Naruto's hard on. He smirked up at the blue lust filled eyes, then engulfed Naruto.

Naruto bucked up into Sasuke but Sasuke held him down and sucked harder. Naruto needing something to do began to suck on three of his fingers.

Sakura made a fast turn a she neared her neighborhood.

Sasuke let go of Naruto's groin when they rolled, they clung to each other. When they stopped they were flipped Sasuke on the bottom and Naruto on the top. Naruto took advantage of the situation and inserted one of his fingers into Sasuke.

Sasuke winced at the intruding finger, but this wasn't his first time so he was relatively used to it. He and Naruto would switch off who would be on top and bottom. Naruto added a second finger then a third; then came the scissoring motion. Naruto not wasting anytime looking, since he memorized where Sasuke's sweet spot was, pulled his fingers out.

Naruto put himself at Sasuke's entrance then pushed his head in. Sasuke gasped, as Naruto put all of himself into him. "Mo…move…do..dobe!" Sasuke commanded.

Naruto did as he was tolled and pulled out of Sasuke then plunged right back in, making sure to hit Sasuke's sweet spot each time. Sasuke screamed in pleasure, he arched his head his vision blurring due to the joy.

Sakura spun around as fast as she could now she knew she heard Sasuke's scream. She stood still waiting for it, "Ahhh" could be heard in what she guessed as far away. _Sasuke-kun!_

Sakura turned trying to pinpoint the scream "Sasuke? Where are you Sasuke?!" She cried. But passed it off as her imagination, thinking no one could get the upper hand on her Sasuke.

Naruto and Sasuke were being thrown around everywhere. Finally they stopped and they heard Sakura cry out to Sasuke. Sasuke rolled his eyes then sighed "I was really getting into it to." He breathed.

Naruto pulled out of him and smiled. "Well, we better try to find our clothes." The two looked around the backpack they eventually found all there clothes.

Sasuke got finished first and watched the blond finish up changing. Once done they climbed up until they were at the opening of the backpack. It was a pretty big drop, not to mention they were moving.

"I now have a new respect for squirrels." Naruto announced. Sasuke looked at him with the you're-such-an-idiot face.

Sasuke returned to his emotionless face. "On three we jump. Ready?" Naruto nodded 'yes'. "One, two, three!" They jumped down and landed on the ground they rolled a little then stopped. "Naruto? Ugh, you ok dobe?" Sasuke asked trying to rub out the pain in his neck.

"Alright so change us back." Naruto demanded, standing up and rubbing his leg. "Unless you want to do it again, we did get interrupted in my backpack." Naruto wiggled his eyebrows.

Sasuke hit him on the back of the head. "Come on dobe." They ran over to fairly large alley and Sasuke performed the reverse jutsu.

They got back to there normal size but the alley was smaller than it looked like when they were small. "Oi, dobe, move so I can get out." Sasuke demanded struggling to get out of the alley. His stomach pressed up against the brick wall.

Naruto pressed his body harder against Sasuke's then he whispered into Sasuke's ear. "Round 2?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

again not my best i apoligize.


	2. just want you to know

OK everyone, well I got a review like a LONG time ago from this whole lit thing so I guess I'm in danger of being taken down….whatever.

Anyway there are two places you can read my stories, my main place is deviantart .com/

And then the other place (that I'm still trying to understand) is .

Well that's it, so I suggest you guys try finding me there.

Though I do NOT post lemons on DA so all lemons are on adultfanfic.

Anywho, both websites are free but you HAVE to be 18 to go on adultfanfic (sorry younger fans, I was there once upon a time, I know how you feel)

So feel free to watch me there if not Thank you for following me this far :D

I LOVE all of you xoxoxo 3 :D

If I'm not taken down I will comeback here….someday (cue dramatic music)

Love you all and thank you SOOO much!


End file.
